Carrie Hotter
by coolmeia911
Summary: Imagine, the world of Harry Potter transformed into a new place. Frogwarts school for the fashionistas. A girl named Carrie Hotter lives there and shes a fashion queen. Harry Potter finds himself teleported to that paralel univerce. Can Harry get home?
1. Chapter 1

**Carrie Hotter**

**Chapter 1. Fashion Abuse**

Fashion alert! Fashion alert! Red lights started flashing and the siren went off then the room filled with red mist. Carrie Hotter walked out wearing a red carpet style dress and fancy new stilettos. She walked out the door into her limo, and then drove out to the Sunnyside mall. Outside, was a little boy wearing a checkered sweater tucked into his baggy jeans. "I am the fashion police, Here's a ticket for dressing poorly" said Carrie as she handed it to him. The young boy muttered something under his breath while Carrie took off.

*************

Eleven year old Carrie woke up from her dream and stared at her gray walls, gray floor, and pretty much everything in the room, which was gray. Carrie picked out her outfit, a striped T shirt, and some capris. She walked into the dining room for her breakfast. Her wide hipped uncle, Burnon Wursley sat down and was typing on his laptop. Her skinny as a pencil aunt Latunia Wursley was pouring some bran flakes into a bowl. Carrie made herself an egg, put it on her plate, and went to the bathroom to brush her hair. When she came out, the plate was empty, and standing next to it was her giraffe necked cousin Mudley, the worst Wersley of all. He said thanks for the egg, and went to find out which gray suit to wear to his private school. He said "Mum, I cannot wait until my weird cousin goes away." Latunia replied in her most brattiest and snottiest voice yet, "Me too, and she is not worthy to go to your school." Carrie was hurt, but she just shrugged it out to catch the public school bus before it passed her house.

*************

As the bell rang, Carrie sat down in her sixth grade classroom. She was a bit young for that grade, because she was so bright, she skipped a grade. Her teacher Mr. Bore started his usual lecture, while all the boys and girls threw notes at Carrie. Carrie read them. One said that she was stupid. Another said that she was going to get it after her class. Carrie was so nervous, that she didn't write any notes and instead had chewed on her perfectly polished rainbow colored nails. After class, she went into the hallway and met her tall and muscular 16 year old classmate Dude, who had been held back quite a lot of times. (He changed his name to prove his stupidity.) Along behind him, was his circle of friends, all wearing studded leather jackets and ridiculously baggy jeans. They just stood there while Dude went up to Carrie, and held out pictures of clothes. He shouted "show me the toughest looking picture yet or I'll punch your face in" she pointed to the one the closest to the left, so he left her alone. As Carrie scrambled on to her next classes, she thought that she couldn't wait until her graduation.

When Carrie got home, she ran into her doorway and saw a big man with a bag over his head. He said, "Ello, my name is Bagrid, and I'm here to take you to Frogwarts."


	2. Chapter 2 The Portal

Harry Potter

Fourteen year old Harry was resting in his dormitory, when an owl flew in. It carried a letter. Harry read

Meet me in my office now.

Cheers, your headmaster,

Albus Dumbledore

*******************

So Harry walked down to his office, waiting for a punishment, even though Harry wasn't sure what he actually did. "Greetings" said Dumbledore. Harry told Dumbledore hello. Dumbledore then explained why he had brought Harry to his office. He told him he had a ring for Harry and he wanted him to wear it, and Harry replied "Sure thing, professor Dumbledore." Dumbledore smiled and winked at one of his portraits that Harry didn't recognize. *********************

In the corridor, Harry tried the ring on. The jewel in the ring sure didn't look like any old jewel that he had ever seen. Instead, it had looked more peculiar, with moving purple skulls on it. "How cool, wait til I tell Ron and Hermione." He touched the moving skulls, and then he everywhere he looked, purple and pink flashed everywhere. He knew he was being teleported, but this was nothing like apparating. He blinked, and all that he saw was black. His knees felt weak, and he passed out.

**Please review this story and sorry for waiting so long to write the next chapter and this is my first fanfic. **


End file.
